Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation
The Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation (Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation, with hyphen, from 1935 to 1985)—also known as 20th Century Fox, or 20th Century Fox Pictures, is one of the American film studios as of 2019. Located in the Century City area of Los Angeles, just west of Beverly Hills, the studio used to be now it's currently a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company. The company was founded on May 31st, 1935 "20th Century Fox: Chronology". Retrieved February 20, 2010., as the result of the merger of Fox Film Corporation, founded by William Fox in 1915, and Twentieth Century Pictures, founded in 1933 by Darryl F. Zanuck and Joseph M. Schenck. Wikipedia:20th Century Fox Films produced by 20th Century Fox * Alien * Aliens * Alien³ * Alien: Covenant * Alien: Resurrection * Alien vs. Predator * Aliens in the Attic * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem * Alita: Battle Angel * Avatar * Batman: The Movie * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes * Crucible, The * Curse of the Fly * Damien: Omen II * Daredevil * Day After Tomorrow, The * Day the Earth Stood Still, The (1951) * Deadpool * Dude, Where's My Car? * Elektra * Edward Scissorhands (1990) * Fantastic 4 * Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer * Fantastic Four * Flicka * Fly, The * Fly, The (1986) * Frankenstein Unbound (1990) * Garfield (2004) * Independence Day * Independence Day: Resurgence * Invaders from Mars (1953) * Kid Who Would Be King, The * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003) * Legend of Bagger Vance, The * Logan * Meatballs 4 (1992) * Mrs. Doubtfire * Mummy's Shroud, The * Nightbreed * Office Space * Omen, The * Omen III: The Final Conflict * Other Woman, The (2014) * Point Break * Predator * Predators * Prometheus * Return of the Fly * Revenge of the Nerds * Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise * Rocky Horror Picture Show, The (1975) * Spy * St. Valentine's Day Massacre, The (1967) * Three Stooges, The (2012) * Underwater * Wall Street * Weekend at Bernie's (1989) * Wolverine, The * X-Men * X2: X-Men United * X-Men Origins: Wolverine * X-Men: Days of Future Past * X-Men: The Last Stand * Young Frankenstein (1974) * Pagemaster, The As 20th Century Fox Productions * Alien * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes As Fox Film Corporation * Warrens of Virginia, The (1924) As Twentieth Century Fox Animation * Robots (2005) As Twentieth Century Fox Television * Family Guy: Blue Harvest * Family Guy: Something, Something, Something Dark Side * Family Guy: It's a Trap! * Omen IV: The Awakening * Star Wars Holiday Special As Fox 2000 Pictures * Flicka As Fox Searchlight Pictures * 28 Days Later * Hitchcock * Shape of Water, The Redirects The following article titles redirect to this page. * 20th Century Fox * 20th Century Fox Films * 20th Century Fox Film Corporation * Twentieth Century Fox * Twentieth Century-Fox * Twentieth Century Fox Productions * Twentieth Century-Fox Productions * Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation * Twentieth Century Fox Home Video * Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment * Twentieth Century Fox Animation * FOX 2000 Pictures * FOX Home Entertainment See also * Categorical list of works References Category:Production companies